You Must
by f danielle
Summary: You must do everything in your power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward." Elizabeth Masen's last thoughts and request. Oneshot


**A/N:This is my first ever published one shot! It is Elizabeth Masen's last thoughts about her son and her final wish. I hope to publish many more one shots. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edward (Sr. Or Jr.), Carlisle, and Elizabeth. **

You Must

I lay here in this stupid hospital cot feeling useless. I need to get up and nurse my son back to health.

I cannot. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, who is taking care of me and my son, tells me to stay and rest. But, how can I? My son is far worse than I am and I must treat him.

Sometimes I do not trust the doctor. He looks too young. He claims to be 31 years of age, but yet he does not look a day over 25.

My husband died because of the same reason my son and I are trapped in here. Of the influenza, they tell me it is called. My Edward reminds me of him so much. Both intelligent, handsome and caring. I miss him dearly.

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping for the best.

I heard the door open and Dr. Cullen sneak in, trying not to awaken me. I opened my eyes. It is best not to lie to the doctor.

"Good morning, doctor."

"Good morning, Mrs. Masen."

"Please, for the last time, please call me Elizabeth." I begged. I hated to be talked to so formally.

He smiled. "Okay, Elizabeth. If I must call you by your first name, then you must call me Carlisle."

I returned a smile and closed my eyes. "How is Edward?"

"Not much better, I'm afraid." He said gloomfully. His oddly-colored golden eyes were pained somehow.

The look in his eyes worried me about how much time my son would have. I started to get up. "Please, let me see him. I must help . . . "

I didn't get very far when Carlisle gently, but firmly, pushed me back onto the cot. "Not today," he murmured. "I promise you some other time, soon, but not today."

He gave me a hot liquid to drink and turned to look at some paperwork. I sipped it obediently. "Doctor, pardon me, Carlisle, will my son be all right?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry Elizabeth, but I'm not certain." He turned to look at me. "You're weak. You need rest. I'll come check on you in the morning."

"Good night!" I called after him. Even sickly, I will never forget my manners.

"Good night." He smiled as he closed the door.

It took me a while to fall asleep. I was having continuous nightmares about my son. What would happen if I survived and he didn't? I could never live my life. If I died, and he survived, it wouldn't be that much of a crisis. He was old enough to settle down and get married. The only thing that worries me is the war. He still has around one year left until he turns eighteen years old, but what if the war is not over by then?

Maybe this would be a better death. I would never want my son shot across in another country and have him suffer. I know he is suffering now, but it seems like a much better death, to die of sickness than war.

While battling thoughts over my son, I drifted off to a restless sleep.

When I awoke, Carlisle was right next to me. "Elizabeth, are you awake?"

I tried to say yes, but my throat was too sore to speak. I just nodded.

Carlisle took a mug and mixed syrup, water, and tea. "You were unconscious for a week." Carlisle said, looking down and stirring my concoction. "Elizabeth, I cannot lie, you are not getting better."

He passed me the mug and helped me drink it. My throat started to feel a bit better. "Edward."

"I must check on him now" He started to get up. "I will return momentarily."

I closed my eyes and waited for his return.

"Oh no, Elizabeth," he whispered while he closed the door. "Edward is not doing well, either."

Suddenly, something from inside of me took control. It was strange, foreign and strong. It knew something, a dark secret.

"Save him!" I was surprised at the intensity of my voice.

He took my hand. It was abnormally cold. "I'll do everything in my power."

"You must," I clutched at his hand. I glared at him, making sure he would understand my demand. "You must do everything in _your_ power. What others cannot do, that is what you must do for my Edward"

I saw his eyes widen in shock. He _could_ do something.

The overpowering force left my body weaker than before. Carlisle got up.

"Edward," I whispered as Dr. Cullen headed toward the door.

He took one last peek at me through the window of the door, and started walking toward the direction of Edward's room.


End file.
